Across The Stars
by Destiny Lockheart
Summary: Obidala - The story of Padme Amidala and Obi-Wan Kenobi from their first meeting to the end of Ep. II
1. Across The Stars

Across The Stars

**Disclaimer:** Do I look like George Lucas to you? Star Wars always has and always will belong solely to him. I simply use his characters for my own evil though non-profitable purposes. 

Rating: PG

Summary: A short romantic interlude between Obi-Wan and Padme on their way to Coruscant. Set during the timeline of The Phantom Menace.

Spoilers: I really don't think there are any.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Obi-Wan padded silently down the corridor of the Queen's Royal ship. Qui-Gon had sent him to check on the boy they had recently picked up on Tatooine, seeing as it was his first voyage into space. His Master may expect great things from the boy, but, personally, Obi-Wan felt a strange disturbance around him. He reached the room Qui-Gon had put the boy in and prepared himself. If anything Qui-Gon said about the boy was true, he'd be able to pick up on Obi-Wan's uneasiness. He searched the room with both his sight and the Force. 

He found the boy sleeping easily in the corner, with the soothing presence of one of the Queen's handmaidens sitting beside him. He approached them softly, absolutely loathe to disturb either one of them. Anakin was sound asleep and Obi-Wan managed to forget his initial distrust for the moment. He slept peacefully even though he was on a ship with total strangers, leaving his mother and the only home he had never known for the first time to go to a planet he had never heard of before. Obi-Wan definitely had to give him points for his bravery. 

Though he hated the thought of disrupting the boy, he wanted to disturb the handmaiden even less. She was strikingly beautiful, with long brown hair, soft brown eyes, and the smoothest skin. Obi-Wan knew the feelings this girl provoked in him were forbidden to a Jedi; however, he felt he would leave the Order to be with this young woman. She turned towards him as he drew nearer and Obi-Wan couldn't help but notice that she had been crying. "Jedi Kenobi, I didn't know you were here," she said suddenly, pulling her hood back over her head. 

"That's quite alright. My Master sent me to check on the boy." He looked upon the golden-haired boy and while he watched the boy's peaceful slumber, the handmaiden took the time to study the young Jedi. She found him to be quite attractive and even though she knew Jedi were forbidden to love, she couldn't help but wish someday they would be more than mere acquaintances. His blue-green eyes were gorgeous; she thought they were the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. He looked at her and she blushed at the prospect that he might have caught her staring. "His appears to be untroubled, which is more than I can say for you, my lady." 

"Please don't call me that," she said, walking to the other side of the room so they wouldn't disturb Anakin. Obi-Wan followed her and sat down next to her. She forcefully reminded herself of who she was and, more importantly, who he was. "My name's Padme and I'd appreciate it if that's what you called me." 

Obi-Wan was startled for a brief moment. She was quite bold for a mere handmaiden. "Alright - Padme." He looked into her beautiful eyes, where a stray tear was forming. Reaching over, he wiped it away with his thumb. "Padme, would you care to tell me why you are crying? It seems unfitting for such a beautiful young woman." 

She smiled a little at the compliment. At the very least, he found her slightly attractive; however, it was not enough to entirely lift her spirits. She decided if she was going to confide with anyone aboard this ship besides the boy, it might as well be one of the Jedi. "The people of Naboo are dying at the hands of the Trade Federation. I feel the Senate will be powerless to do anything about it." 

Obi-Wan thought carefully about what he was going to say next. The last thing he wanted to do was upset Padme further. He wished he knew someway to take away her sorrow and make her happy again. Was this what people described as love at first sight? He wasn't quite sure why, but he wanted to take her in his arms and tell her everything would be okay. Instead, he simply said "Queen Amidala seems to think there is some hope. 

Padme stiffened; that sounded too much like an unwelcome reminder. She glanced over at him, carefully studying his face to see if it would tell her anything. It was rumored Jedi could read people's minds. Could he possibly know? No, he was intently watching Anakin, a slight frown on his face. Padme once again found herself marveling at how handsome he was. She became acutely aware that he was sitting only a few inches away from her. He looked at her suddenly with a smile and a twinkle in his eye. Briefly, she wondered if he had pried into her private thoughts and found them amusing. She stared into his eyes; they were so very beautiful and she found she was quickly losing herself in them. She sighed, feeling time had stopped and she could stay there forever . How she longed for herself to be a simple handmaiden and for him to be simply a man, not a Jedi's apprentice. She shook her head and looked away. What was she thinking? She had a job to do and a very important image to maintain. The people respected her and she would lose that respect if they ever found out she had entertained thoughts like that about a Jedi Knight. Just as it was taboo for a Jedi to love, it was taboo in society for people to attempt to tempt a Jedi. Still, she could feel his gaze upon her, and hear the sound of his soft breathing. "Tell me, Padme," he whispered, "what do you think of our newest companion?" 

The question caught her off guard, she had been so busy trying to wipe images of him out of her mind. "Ani?" she asked, surprised he would want her opinion on anything. "He's a darling little boy. He's so brave to leave his home and mother like this." She glanced over at Obi-Wan. "I hear he's to be a Jedi. I suppose it's the life of every Jedi to leave their home at a very young age." 

"The only home we ever know is the Jedi Temple," he informed her, leaning closer to her. He wouldn't mind telling her about his life, as long as she would share with him. She was so beautiful and so mature; he wondered how old she was. 

"So I suppose you never feel the sorrow of parting?" Padme asked. She was very curious to learn more about Obi-Wan, provided she got the chance. After they got to Coruscant, there would be no time for them to talk, and after he left, she would probably never see him again. 

"Not so, Padme," he said softly, fixing his intent gaze on her. "Those in the Jedi Order become our brothers, our sisters, our mothers, and our fathers." 

Padme nodded slightly and leaned closer to him, her eyes drawn to his lips. "Padme," he whispered, leaning his forehead against hers. It seemed at that moment she became one with him. Their breathing fell in sync, she could of sworn she heard his heart beating in time with hers, and she could feel every emotion he was feeling at that moment. Especially how much he wanted to kiss her. Then how much she realized how much she wanted to kiss him, despite of the consequences it may bring about. 

She fulfilled their mutual wish, pressing her lips lightly against his. "Obi-Wan," she whispered before returning to their kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. She felt him hesitantly wrap his strong arms around her, then he deepened their kiss. She moaned softly in pleasure as she forgot everything else but the strong, handsome Jedi Knight who was kissing her, running his fingers lightly through her hair. She wished the moment would never end. Here, in Obi-Wan's arms, she felt safe and secure, the pressures of being a Queen of a tormented and repressed planet had completely vanished from her mind. 

Obi-Wan pulled the young handmaiden closer to him, feeling just a little bit confused. How could something that felt so right be so... wrong? He tried to think of the Jedi Code and why it said it was wrong, but all he could think about was the young woman in his arms. If he had the power to stop time, he would have, so that he could have spent eternity in that one moment. 

Eventually, they had to part for air. Taking deep breaths, she stared deeply into his eyes. He gave her a small smile and traced the outline of her face with the back of his hand. She found it quite easy to return that smile to him; that was the secret power he held over her, the ability to make her smile. 

He quickly pulled away from her when the door slid open and his Master, Qui-Gon, walked in. Padme couldn't help but notice the guilty expression on Obi-Wan's face. "There you are," Qui-Gon said as his eyes fell upon his padawan and the handmaiden sitting at the opposite end of the room. He didn't say anything but Obi-Wan had the feeling he was going to get a major lecture later. There was no way he could have hid what happened from his Master, even if he wanted to. "I need you up front with me, padawan." He nodded at Padme before turning to go into the hall to wait for his student. 

Obi-Wan nodded, his face once again stern and unfeeling. "Yes, Master." He took one last look at Padme before following his Master. 

Alone now except for the still sleeping Anakin, Padme pondered what had just transpired. There was little hope it would ever happen again, she thought their was little hope he would even remember after he left. Sighing, she left to get changed for their arrival on Coruscant and to trade places with Sabe as the Queen of Naboo. 


	2. A Moment in Time

Across The Stars

Disclaimer: I'm still not George Lucas, therefore, I still don't own any of the characters.

Rating: PG

Summary: The story of Padme Amidala and Obi-Wan Kenobi from their first meeting to shortly after the end of Ep. II.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Queen Amidala sighed as she stared into the mirror. They had landed on Coruscant not too long ago, parted ways with the Jedi and she was now preparing herself for her plea to the Senate. She knew she should be focusing on what she was going to say; however, her mind kept drifting back to Obi-Wan, mainly his smile. She loved that smile it was so sweet and innocent and somehow she felt it was only for her to see. When they parted ways on the landing platform, she realized she may never see him again. Funny how she was more worried about never seeing him again when millions of her people's lives were in danger. 

Someone approached the door to her quarters and for a moment, she hoped it would be Obi-Wan coming to see her one last time. She quickly pushed that idea out of her head. It was next to impossible for him to get out of Qui-Gon's sight long enough to get from the Jedi Temple to the Senate Building. 

Instead, it was Anakin her handmaiden introduced. He was obviously searching for Padme. Well, he had found her but she couldn't let him know that. After she told him she had sent Padme on an errand, she patiently listened to what he wanted to tell her about going to the Temple to become a Jedi, wishing she was the one going. "I'm sure her heart goes with you," she told him after he had finished. 

He left and she sat back down in front of her mirror. Her heart went with Anakin, yes, but only in the hopes that he would carry it to Obi-Wan. She closed her eyes and sent all her love flowing in the handsome Jedi's direction. 

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Obi-Wan was meditating alone in the apartment he and Qui-Gon were staying in on this visit when he felt a wave of emotion headed in his direction through the Force. He accepted it, allowing it to fill his entire body, calming him, while he attempted to trace it back to its original source. It was quite soothing, yet unlike the normal sense of tranquility he felt. The only time he had felt something like this was when he had been with Padme. He was not surprised to find she was the source. 

He enjoyed it for a few minutes and would have enjoyed it longer if Qui-Gon hadn't decided to show up. He turned around quickly at the sound of the opening door, banishing any signs of emotion from his thoughts and face. Qui-Gon came in first, followed by a beautiful young woman wearing purple robes. Her lower lip was stained purple and her chin was tattooed with a diamond pattern. Obi-Wan figured she couldn't be much older than he. He remembered his manners and bowed slightly towards her in traditional Jedi fashion. "Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said, calling his attention. "This is Jedi Knight Luminara Unduli. She'll be our guest for this evening."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon has told me many things about you." She smiled and Obi-Wan found himself warming towards her. She wasn't anywhere near as beautiful as Padme, but maybe, just maybe, she could help to get the young handmaiden out of his head for a little while.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Padme sighed as she looked out the window in Palpatine's office towards the Coruscant cityscape. It seemed like the Senate was taking forever just to nominate people for role of Supreme Chancellor. By the time they finally got around to voting for the new Chancellor, Naboo would be completely under the control of the Trade Federation. She knew to return home and personally fight for her people. Of course, there was always the risk of death but she would gladly do it for her people. He family might grieve for a time, but there was little chance that Obi-Wan and Anakin would ever find out. At least she could save two of the people she loved from pain. Still it was the thought of Obi-Wan, his gorgeous eyes that penetrated her soul or his loving smile that gave her the courage to go through with this plan.

Palpatine returned triumphant at that moment, obvious from the way he walked into the room. "I have good news my lady. I have been nominated as the Supreme Chancellor."

Padme really couldn't care at the moment. The Senate had proved to her that they were powerless to do anything. Either that or they just didn't care. Still, if he was chosen, it would mean good things for Naboo, provided the planet survived through this mess. "Who else was nominated?"

"It really doesn't matter, my lady. I'm sure our situation will create a strong sympathy vote for us."

/If there is any sympathy left in this Senate.../ was the thought that came to Padme's mind. She decided it was time to inform the Senator of her plans. "I'm returning to Naboo."

"But my lady, they'll force you to sign the treaty..." he started to protest. 

"I will sign no treaty!" she protested vehemently. "My fate will be no different from that of my people." He started to protest again but she cut him off. "By the time anything gets accomplished here, there will be nothing left of our people or our way of life. I hope that you can bring order and compassion back to this Senate." She gestured to the Captain. "Captain, ready my ship." She dimly heard his reply as she left the room to head back to her quarters. Until they got back on the ship, it would be safer for her to trade places with Sabe. There was not telling what could happen to her through Coruscant after the bold statement she had made in the Senate. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

After she had given her orders to Sabe, Padme walked with her other handmaidens behind Sabe as they approached the landing platform. Her heart leapt when she saw two Jedi and a young boy waiting for them. Assuming the boy was Anakin, she fervently hoped the other two Jedi were who she thought they were. Her heart started beating faster as she realized it was Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan standing there. But something was wrong. Obi-Wan was deeply troubled; she could sense it even though he tried to block his emotion. She barely listened as Qui-Gon explained their presence to the Queen, choosing instead to stare into Obi-Wan's eyes. They seemed dimmer than she remembered them, as if in the last few days his whole world had been flip-flopped upside down and backwards.

She wanted to comfort him but there really wasn't anything she could do with her handmaidens and his master standing right there. Oh well, she would have to find him alone somewhere and talk to him then. For now, he would just have to take comfort in the fact that she was nearby. She wondered when she had started assuming that he took comfort in her presence. 

They boarded the ship with Qui-Gon and Sabe talking amiably but Padme didn't hear a word of it. All she could think about was Obi-Wan and the pain she had seen in his eyes. How could his master not see it? Or did he see it and he simply just didn't care? That didn't seem highly likely. She heard Qui-Gon say goodbye and walk away with Obi-Wan. She and her handmaiden's arrived in their rooms without further interference. 

She listened to her handmaidens idle chatter for a few moments, noting that must of it revolved around the two Jedi, before approaching Sabe. "Sabe, I have a favor to ask of you. I know I said I'd take over once we got on board but I need you to pose as the Queen for a bit longer. There's urgent business that I must attend to as Padme." Sabe nodded in understanding. She left the room, praying that wherever she found Obi-Wan he would be alone. Of course, she could always find Qui-Gon and Anakin first and tell them the Queen requested an audience with the two of them. She was positive Sabe could handle something like that. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~--~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Obi-Wan was meditating in a room he had found empty and he hoped it to stay that way. He seemed to be meditating a lot recently, for reasons he couldn't explain. /Ever since you met Padme../ came a voice in his head that sounded remarkably like Qui-Gon. No, that was impossible. His master didn't know what was going on. It was just his own guilty conscience sounding like Qui-Gon since that was the normal source of lecture. 

"Obi-Wan..." The soft voice behind him startled him slightly. He was forced to admit to himself that he had never been expecting to hear that voice again. Then again, he had never been expecting to be ditched by Qui-Gon for a nine year old kid. Padme's voice was soothing to his rattled nerves and he turned to look at her. She was just as beautiful as he remembered her; though now her eyes carried a bit more sadness with them and there was just a tiny bit of... worry? Yes, she was definitely worried about something, but what it was he couldn't tell. Perhaps she was worried about her family back on Naboo. 

"Padme," he greeted her softly, nodding in her direction. She stepped inside the room, closing the door behind her. Obi-Wan wondered why he didn't hear it opening and realized he was probably so far in his self-pitying he wouldn't have noticed if the entire ship had come crashing down.

She came over and sat down on the floor next to him. He took a small comfort in her close presence, wishing they could just sit like that together till the end of the journey. "Obi-Wan, what's wrong?" she asked after a few moments of silence. 

Well, so much for not bringing anyone else into his problems. Despite all his trying to hide it, she obviously could tell something was bothering him. Or maybe she was only guessing. There was only one way to find out. "What makes you think something's wrong?"

She didn't respond. Obi-Wan looked over at her, noticing that she was looking away from him. "I can see it in your eyes," she said quietly. "They remind me of the sea. Normally, they're clear, just like the sea on a good day. But earlier today and now, they remind me of the water after a storm hits it." 

He marveled at how she could tell what he was feeling, even though they had only known each other for a short time. But still, should he tell her. Qui-Gon wouldn't approve. He would tell Obi-Wan to solve his personal problems on his own. To Hell with what Qui-Gon thought. It was all his fault he was in this mess to begin with. Jedi were only human after all, and everybody needed somebody to talk to sometime. "It's Qui-Gon," he admitted. "When the Council refused to train Anakin, he told them that he would train him." 

"He can't have two apprentices, can he?" she asked, suddenly looking at him. "Isn't there the possibility that one would be more favored and the other one would get jealous?"

He nodded. She was very intelligent. "After thirteen years, he was willing to throw me away for some nine year old kid. It took me weeks to convince him to take me on as his padawan, but he is willing to take Anakin on after a few days."

"That must be hard for you," she said gently squeezing his arm. "If it's any consolation, I don't think I'd ever leave you for Anakin." He smiled at her. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~

Their topic of conversation eventually turned to other things. The conversation turned from events in their jobs, to their everyday life, to their hopes and dreams. Padme grew slightly envious of Obi-Wan. He had been so many places and would visit many more before he died while she would spend most of her life on Naboo. She wished she could join him, but she knew that was impossible. Still she enjoyed listening to his stories and she hoped that she would get to hear more later on. 

When Qui-Gon found them hours after he had left, they were both laughing uncontrollably. "I'm glad to see you two have found ways to amuse yourselves," Qui-Gon said with an amused grin. 

"What did her majesty want with you, master Jedi?" Padme asked after she got her giggles under control. 

"Actually, it was probably the strangest conversation I've ever had with a politician. She kept on asking me about Obi-Wan and what I was planning to do with him now that I have Anakin. And she asked for me to send you back to her." 

Padme nodded as she stood up. She figured that Sabe would want her back as soon as possible. "Goodbye master Jedi, Obi-Wan," she said as she left the room, letting her gaze linger on Obi-Wan. 

After she left, Qui-Gon turned his attention to his student. "Well, I see she hasn't shown her viper charm to you yet. You do realize that's the girl that went with me on Tatooine."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes, master." He tried seeing Padme as the way his master had described her when he came back but he couldn't see the resemblance. The Padme he knew was sweet and loving, nothing at all like the Padme his master described.


End file.
